


In die Leere

by blackmoth



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmoth/pseuds/blackmoth
Summary: Into the Void





	In die Leere

年轻神父的双眸朝向漆黑的穹顶，那是数代人由生至死看惯的景色。他的虹膜是质地柔软的清亮蔚蓝，零星几点星光洒落其中，飘摇沉落渊底。“真正的星空映在海面上，就是这样的。”在过去，天使会如此向他叙述。太阳与星辰尚未遗忘这片不再被祝福的土地之前的记忆，所罗门王的智慧宝库。天使向他坦然洞开的回忆之门并非仅此一扉。  
在现下，在此时，当外界的声与光都尽然收慢脚步，犹豫着是否要再向他迈进一步的这一个瞬间，这万籁俱寂之中，他反而觉得能够更好地回想起莱因哈特对他说过的每一句话。他们每一个独处的长夜中，泛橘的烛光映在他沉思时静止的每一缕发丝与低垂的金色睫毛上，稍微一闪便碎成星星点点的光的雾气。他总是在发光。吉尔菲艾斯从未亲眼见过，却深信莱因哈特自己才最适合那些施加于他的，无价的奇妙比拟。他心有不安，一分的不自信，一分的羞涩，剩下的是深邃水体深处晦暗却触手温暖的秘密。莱因哈特，活过漫长岁月，灵魂仍旧一如他美丽的脸庞般年轻骄傲，像是孩童，又像是理当如此的世界之王。  
莱因哈特。  
他默念这个名字，比自己肺里实际的空气更多的寒冷伴随他这一束无声的叹息一同逸出。王室的余晖并不比漆黑天幕上残存的几颗星子更为明亮，相较之下，人们选择膜拜那未曾分神投向人间一瞥的主，都更加来得叫人心存几丝稀薄希望。哦，吾主。我本该信你如残留的星光仍愿垂睑映亮这枯败的长冬永夜，却早已臣服于另一个无冕之王——如果这能够简洁、残酷地用于形容他世界的那个主宰。他曾经尚能心安理得，因为是莱因哈特仍在为人世联系着最后的星星。吉尔菲艾斯沉静地梳理着自我，抽丝剥茧，有如飘浮而起，自头顶放眼扫视这具静卧于地的凡躯。若是以前，他或许还会在舌尖尝到些许自嘲的苦涩；现在，他却觉得心如明镜。幽邃海面上随波逐流的那块浮冰被捞起磨亮抛光，如镜般映出自己的身影，还有莱因哈特的眸子。  
时已至此，他无需再对自己遮拦。即使已开始无法区分肉体与裂开巨大空洞的心灵的疼痛，意识在时间的流逝中剥离紊乱成无头无尾的杂乱细线，他孤身站在这浩荡的长河中，却在不远处望见莱因哈特的身影，清晰如洗，亮得像是有一颗孤星起起伏伏在水面之下。那个影子在这一刻并未开口对他说话。莱因哈特并不需要言语，只需要静静地站在那里，仿佛从他降生伊始就代表着他躯壳内的宇宙的真实与他灵魂被雕琢的痕迹，具体的时刻或许会有些微偏差，但终究会降临，被他察觉于自己的世界。  
我渴望被你主宰。他心中拂过这句话，却明白这只是自我复述渴望时的喃喃自语。他早已被他所主宰。在因意识到己身的孤寂而生的无助之中，他痛苦、无可奈何地用明晰的言语向自己承认。这静谧的狂热从何时而生？是莱因哈特在他那狭小房间中敛起羽翼，静静端坐在他左侧一尺远处，用更胜平日的轻柔嗓音与他随意地分享旧日世界的许多个烛光摇曳的夜晚，不明白自己望向神父微微含笑的冰蓝色眼眸是一汪怎样引诱圣人跋涉其中而溺水的湖？亦或是当他得知天使在偌大世间仅仅只在他一人面前现身，留他为这脆弱珍贵的孤品般的纽带辗转难眠的那一夜？或许是比那一切都要早，早到比火焰更明亮，比星辰更温柔的金色双翼第一次在他瞳孔中展开的那一个瞬间。吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己似乎阖上了眼睛，又似乎没有。当意识已经沉入那条河的深处，每一次随着水流的飘荡所触碰到的都是一丛金色的微光，是否睁开双眼继续看着目力所能及的所谓真实，便也不再重要。  
他刚才是否用了温柔一词来形容莱因哈特？那位曾经生为人类的天使，并不爱吉尔菲艾斯所爱着的世人们。他并没有为此惊骇过。他年轻的双眸曾映出多如石榴果实的灾祸，眼见他人的生命亦似脆弱的透明果肉般破碎淌下鲜红汁液。泪与血滑入他温柔湛蓝的眼，便如滴落真正的海中融释消弭。身为这世上最后的义人，一如既往地虔诚、温和地代替主行使着其应洒下的恩泽，同样平静地接受天使只是静默注视人世的那颗难起波澜的心。“我早已惯于你想要拯救的那些人们的不贞与罪念，那与生俱来，依附每一个人自己的影子而生。”天使双手捧着他调制的掺入蜂蜜水的小杯红酒，似乎是热汽晕出的水光使他清冷如冰的眼眸里的光柔和些许。“只有你……”  
只有你。  
他在这一刻忍不住真正地阖上眼幕，那是他至今无法坦然承受的重量，之后的余生里如影随形的沉重告白。莱因哈特自己是不会明白的，他心如白纸，又透如水晶，仅仅是想到如此便对他道出这无心的魔咒，除了这一句之外还有千千万万。  
他不再漂流，而是站立在长长的走廊中，每一扇门都紧闭。他无需伸手去开启，每一扇门后被珍藏的情景都曾在他心中反复地沉眠又苏醒。而长廊又不再是长廊了，是一本远比他每日对着人们宣读的圣典更为厚重的书在被他翻阅，纸张每一次掠过指尖都唤响一个同样的音符。那被记录其中的永恒主角的羽毛触感。纵使书本轻盈得像一片枯黄的银杏叶，仍无法使他忽视每一秒都在更为绵密地缠绕己身的寒冷。他的时间将尽，现在又想要寻找什么？  
是道别。他想。他们的确是曾经提到过如何面对别离的。  
还是那一天。天使小口啜饮着珍贵的甜蜜液体，猫般饕足地眯起了眼睛。他那些长着翅膀的同伴们去了哪儿？或许哪儿也没去，就只是静静地消失而已。那片冰湖又映出了神父的身影。天使与他的同袍鲜少交流，但不再驻于世间的原因甚至无需道破。为人类世界守护残存星辰不再具有意义，或许只是简单地失去了兴趣，又或许是失掉了更为具体的联系与牵挂。  
那是莱因哈特鲜有的几次欲言又止的沉默其一。他看着那一潭冰蓝色逐渐滑落到平时的冷度，一如既往读出那色泽的温度。  
“等到我死去的那一天，莱因哈特还会留在这儿吗？”  
需要有个人拂开那形同虚设的薄纱，直面他们都心照不宣的最终结局。道别，他咀嚼着这个词汇。那是一团在黑暗彼岸摇曳，虚幻如梦的模糊灯火，却因你知道自己每时每刻都在向它驶去而无需论证其真实所在。  
“这不是我现在就能许下的诺言。或许那之后世上便不再有义人出现了，说不定我会在哪一天觉得再无趣味。”  
在一片寒冷、视野逐渐失去色调的现在，他回想着天使那轻轻绕开他所真正珍视的中心时略显稚拙的伪装，仍然感觉内心柔软。但是，在那之前，在他们改变彼此命运的相逢以前的浩瀚岁月里，莱因哈特早已惯于独行在无光的夜中。黑暗仍然能燃起他正直的憎恶之火，但他却比每一个同类都要长久地包容着这明暗交织的混沌世间。不曾被自己之外的人聆听到的这孤傲的宽恕，想必能够持续常伴他跋涉在那条孤独的长河之上。等到自己无法伴随他前行的那一刻之后。  
即使自己无法再注视他。  
这认知比起失血更让吉尔菲艾斯觉得空虚。他手中的无形之书不再轻盈如雪夜的第一片雪花，而是沉重如磐石，难以把握。他是否注定无法带走这一切？抑或只是对他不再拥有圣人之躯的惩罚？他努力将这不断下坠的满载回忆紧抱在怀里，不得已地蜷缩又颤抖，好像变回到了他无力弱小的孩提时代。他匍匐跪在雪地里，犹如在膜拜他所怀抱的一切。他与自己的回忆拥抱了许久，慢慢在雪地里抬起头，那些悲怆的言语洪流不再汹涌地洗濯他无声的世界，被留下的只剩虔诚的倾听与注视。他静坐在那间狭小的房间，那里回放着他与莱因哈特的隐秘幽会，摇曳烛光中被一夜复一夜交换的心与秘密。  
他回想着见到莱因哈特的最后一天，它本身即具备不凡的光彩。那是否是一个颇具命运意味的完美休止符？或许是因为前些日子曾被拨响过的死与离别的主题，他得知了莱因哈特还是人类时曾如何死去。天使抬眼扫过他神色收紧的面庞，只是轻轻一笑。一个不合时宜的反叛分子，为了许多人的自由未曾低下头颅，最后却被以异教徒之名处死。“我从来就不在乎，你何必为过去而悲伤？”天使柔软的掌心摩挲着钟爱的鲜艳红发，对他与他战栗的动摇絮絮低语。在他年轻短暂的一生中，那些曾滑落他眼中深海，被稀释消失不见的泪与血，竟会在今日悉数淹没这一个纯洁无瑕的躯体。洁白的手掌自他头顶移下，覆上他血流加速的双手，不安地握紧他无声散发的痛苦。  
但他得到的是痛苦之外的许多东西。迷雾散去又一层、留白被逐渐填满，面纱被撩开后的探寻欲并未微弱几分，他却更为深邃地因为感受到了拥有而欢欣。他得到了真实，不仅仅是莱因哈特的，也有自己那颗曾埋藏在冰雪中的心。一道无心的细小伤口，自从被发现为圣人之躯后日渐陌生的疼痛与流血，在那一日被他找回。天使捧住他渗血的手背，前所未有地惊悚，用力咬住自己的下唇：“这怎么可能？忽然之间？你灵魂的颜色没有丝毫改变。”他认知混乱，却并未从这惋惜中得到真实感。他觉得自己似乎只是坐在远处不悲不喜地看着而已，审视那不曾被他自己期望的意外恩赐：“诚如您所说，吾主或许的确是将我们遗忘在这里了。或者说，不再想要多费心思。”他嗓音一如过去低沉静稳，天使在此刻远比他自己更需要安抚。“那么，忽然改变心意，收回本属于他的东西，便不足为奇。”  
“我无法跟随在你左右的时候，你要照看好自己。我从不相信他们。”过了半响，天使才压低声音说道。“我不是个孩子了，”他低头，但只是为了观察天使薄薄皮肤下透出的指骨脉络：“就像你总是故意去忽略的那样，我与你一样，并不真的认为他们可以信任。”  
“可是你不像我，可以隐蔽在黑暗中只是淡漠地看着。你傲慢又固执。”  
“大概吧。”  
他记得莱因哈特最后应该是笑了的。因为他一直在微笑，所以莱因哈特也勉强地回以笑容。就算是莱因哈特，也会有不想被他抛在后面的时候。他最后一次抚摸莱因哈特的双翼，心中凛然透亮，仿佛他的信仰不曾变质生出偏枝，不曾沾染上不伦的绯红。再之后，时间已尽。  
如果人在生命的尽头能一直假寐在旧日美梦的池中，倒也不错。但他失却全身力气，躺在伴随自己多年的熟悉的庭院之中，望向那从记事起便连闪烁的规律与微微漂浮的轨迹都熟记于心的最后几颗残星，心想现实也并不可怖。他唯一承认自己早慧的一点是意识到自己在这趾踵相接的人间孑然一身，候鸟群中的白子。当他学会将视线抬离地面之后，觉得那些被漂流向世界尽头的同族所遗忘、却只是静静守候于此的孤星，是他不曾交谈过的伙伴。这样看来，他与莱因哈特在更早、更早的以前便被他稚嫩懵懂的认知牵系在了一起。似乎不再涌出血液的胸口，由此重拾了羽毛触感般柔和的暖意。

 

 

圣人即使被他的主所遗忘也仍旧是圣人。他的血不曾干涸枯黑渗入泥土，就像它的主人仿佛只是陷入无梦的沉睡。与红宝石溶液般的发色相近的血泊，静静安睡如夜幕的镜面，直到天使双翼掀起的微风轻拂而过，绽放细小的涟漪。  
天使抱着神父的尸体，静坐在钟楼上度过了无言的六个半夜。世上最后的义人在他的臂弯里似乎并无重量。天使越过高耸却单薄的塔楼与绵延的山峦，看着漆黑天幕上自己为这世间留住的最后几颗孤星，觉得它们闪得越来越慢，变得陌生了起来。不再有意义了。  
既然如此，那么就带上他。他将神父抱在胸前，展翅飞离地面。他没有告诉过吉尔菲艾斯的是，从天空中望去，黑暗大地上闪烁的灯火也颇像是一片倒置的星空。吉尔菲艾斯曾经想要拯救的愚民们生活在其中，世代如此，心怀希望——空无一物。  
他不再看地面，而是回头看了看属于他的稀薄星光。他挥动双翼继续飞往以前不曾去往的方向，没有航标，但他知道那的确是他旅途的终点。星光跟随他一同追逐年轻的神父而离去，留下的将是真正永恒不醒的长夜。他怀中的红发似乎重拾了温暖的热度，温柔地在他心口点燃，于是他闭上双眼，在无垠的黑色虚空中燃成光亮的白灰。

 

-Ende-


End file.
